Steven's Confession
by ComputerHogger
Summary: Steven is finally going to fess up to Connie about his true feelings towards her. Thing is, he won't know what to do after she gives him her response.
1. Chapter 1

Steven's Confession: Chapter:1

"Connie, we've been best friends for a while now, and it's been great! It's just that recently my opinion towards you has changed. Not in a bad way though! In the complete opposite direction! What I guess I'm trying to say is… I have a crush on you and would like for you to become my girlfriend." Steven recited whilst viewing his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Steven was just about to go meet up with Connie at the boardwalk so they could go on all the rides together. It's just one thing though. While Connie and Steven are at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel, Steven is finally going to open up to her about his true feelings. It was a major cliche, but for Steven it was the most perfect setting.

After mentally revising his speech, Steven finally got the courage to walk down towards the Boardwalk. "Steven," Pearl started to ask. "Where are you heading off to?"

Steven quickly responded with, "I'm going to walk around for a bit."

If Steven really let the other gems know of his later whereabouts, they'd try to mess up his funky flow by asking protruding questions towards his and Connie's relationship. Boy did he really want to skip that 20 Questions session. Soon after Steven has left the beach house, Amethyst spoke up. "He is totally going to kiss Connie tonight! Right Garnet?"

 **This has been my first chapter. It has now been revised and edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh, there you are Steven! I was getting worried you wouldn't come!" Connie spoke as Steven neared her.

"Sorry. I was just… um.. I was, caught up with some gem stuff… yeah." Steven replied all the while scratching the back of his neck and looking downwards.

Connie knew Steven was up to something. She's known him for a long time and can now easily tell when something's bothering him or if he's lying. She decided not to question Steven though, since she thought he'd relax while they go on the rides. "Well," Connie started. "Are you coming or not, my _liege_?"

Once Steven let out his signature laugh, Connie knew Steven was perfectly fine. The rest of the day was spent with laughter and excitement. They went on every single ride except the Ferris wheel. After Connie questioned him on why they had to go to it last, Steven gave her his best puppy dog face. Who could say no to his cute adorable face, thought Connie. "Alright alright, Steven. We can go on that one last." Connie agreed with a smile.

Steven grinned from ear to ear and pulled Connie to a little photo booth that took 5 pictures. Connie was a little camera shy, so she held back a little. Steven quickly noticed this action and turned around to her. "If you feel uncomfortable about it, we don't have to go on it if you don't want to." Steven looked up to her with worry clear as day in his eyes. "Besides Connie, you look beautiful!"

He didn't mean for that part to slip out. This caused both kids to sport a pink blush on their cheeks. Steven wasn't lying to her though. She _did_ look beautiful. Connie was wearing a light blue sleeveless top with a white collar and white buttons that stop just above her waist. She's also wearing a dark blue knee high skirt and white flats with no glasses. After hearing this compliment, Connie looked down with a massive blush spreading across her cheeks. "Thank you Steven." Connie replied. "Let's just go in."

The first picture they took was just a normal one in which they sat next to each other and smiled at the camera. The second picture was them making goofy silly faces at the camera. The third picture was them looking at each other's eyes. The fourth picture was of them slightly looking away from each other with both their cheeks burning up. The last picture was of Connie being hugged by Steven which in no way did she expect. She did retaliate though by smiling and hugging him back.

After both of them got a copy of their pictures, Steven and Connie went on going from games to games and winning prizes. In one specific game in which you had to knock down these cans that were stacked up with a baseball, Steven decided to give Connie the stuffed crab that he won. _He never seems to stop amazing me_ , Connie thought.

"Okay Connie," Steven started saying nervously. "We should go to the Ferris wheel now."

 **Chapter 2 has been uploaded! This chapter has now been edited and revised! Please Review!**

 **-ComputerHogger**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the two kids waited in line for the Ferris wheel, they talked about anything and everything. Whether it be something funny that happened earlier that day or thoughts about their futures, they simply couldn't get enough of each other's voices. They shared smiles and giggles all the way until their time for boarding was up. _This is it Steven,_ he started to think. _Now there's no turning back_.

Steven and Connie quickly entered the cabin together that awaited their arrival. Steven looked up and calculated that there should be exactly 6 stops until they reached the highest point possible with around a minute or 2 of waiting in between. "Are you going to sit down, Steven?" asked Connie who already was sitting down on the bench.

Steven cheeks seemed to explode in a pink hue as looked down at her and replied. "Oh, yeaah. He-he."

Steven, not wanting to have to make Connie wait, sat down right next to her. There was a low hum that emitted into the air as all the trolleys on the Ferris turned slightly in a circle. "What did you think of today, Connie?" Steven questioned once the abrupt noise ceased.

"It was one of the best days of my life!" Connie replied whilst rearranging her position. This way she'd be able to talk to him way more easier. "I still can't believe my parents let me go with you without any parental supervision. They must really trust you, Steven!"

And once again the two kids went off talking and talking and talking. While one shared their story, the other listened intently and vice versa. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice the other 4 times they moved upwards. Only when Steven looked out of their trolley during a break in their conversation did he realize they were nearly at the top.

Steven's mind burst into panic mode, filling his thoughts with negative outcomes and _what if'_ s. He attempted to somewhat real his thoughts back in so he could ask his question without chickening out, but concluded in failure. "Hey Steven," asked Connie looking worried. "Is something bothering you?"

This snapped Steven back into attention with his worries completely chained down. "Oh um, yeah." he started. "Connie, I have something to tell you. Something really important."

"You can tell me anything Steven." Connie replied. "You know that."

Now both kids were standing up on the trolley. They have finally reached the top of the wheel, and it was now or never. "Connie," Steven started to say while looking directly into her eyes. "I've known you now for 2 years. Every time I look at you, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time I think of you, I can't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of the day. Every time I see you hurt, even in the smallest of ways like a paper cut, I want to make you feel better, hold you, and obliterate the thing that even dared to damage you. You're beautiful in my eyes, even when you don't think you are. I feel like a knife is puncturing my heart every time you admit that you don't think you're special. Connie, you are special. At least, to me you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Connie and I'd like for you to become my girlfriend."

By the end of his speech, Connie was teary eyed. No one, beside her parents, have told her these things to her. She was deeply touched by his sincerity that she was left awe struck. Connie knew how to reply though. In fact, she has known what to say to this for some time now since she's thought the same of him. "Steven, of course! I'd love to become your girlfriend! I've actually been waiting to see if you thought of me, the same way I think of you."

Steven simply could _not_ be happier right now. He thought it was unfathomable that Connie loved him too! He was grinning from ear to ear now and it was certain that it would not go away for some time. Steven silently whispered, "Does this mean I can kiss you now?"

Connie shyly nodded her head yes and just kept smiling. Steven stepped forward a little bit towards Connie, and then slowly started leaning in as did Connie. They both closed their eyes at the same time, and finally sealed both their lips together in a passionate kiss. Steven wrapped his arms around Connie's back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Steven's and Connie's minds exploded in pure excitement and love as they continued their act of love towards each other. Both so lost in the moment, they didn't realize Steven's gem started glowing and both their bodies became one, forming for the third time, Stevonnie.

 **New chapter uploaded! What did you guys think? This chapter has now been revised and edited. Please Review!**

 **-ComputerHogger**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Steven awoke from one of his most memorable dreams. In this dream, he and Connie were finally getting married. He was standing on the left side below the arch, waiting for his beloved to enter. As if listening to his thoughts, the music started playing and Connie appeared with her father. After all the traditional things occurred, the dream ended with both of them sealing their lips together in perfect harmony.

Steven then remembered the events of last nights as he was putting on his t-shirt and jeans. Connie. After they fused into Stevonnie, both children decided to just spend the last of their time dancing as one on the beach. It was one of their most memorable moments together. In fact, every second that they spend together Steven believes was memorable.

After walking down the few steps into the living room, Steven immediately went to the fridge in search of breakfast. This time just for him though. He was not going to have another together breakfast ever again. Steven finally settled on just having Cheerios and milk. He needed his energy since his gem didn't exactly give him the energy he needed infinitely for now.

While eating his cereal, Steven's mind wandered off into the clouds. He couldn't get his thoughts off his first kiss. Not only that, but it was with the most amazing girl in the world! _Oh, I should probably call her to see if she's alright_. "Yo Steven, why you so smiley?" asked Amethyst.

Steven's cheeks once again turned the color of his gem. "Oh, um… you see, I ..um.. uh." Steven rambled. Gosh was this embarrassing for him.

Amethyst hopped up onto the seat next to him. "So you were thinking about Connie?" she questioned with a sly grin on her face.

If Steven's cheeks weren't rosy before, now they're definitely red hot. _How could Amethyst know what I was thinking about?_ Steven quickly looked the other way before answering with a simple no. Amethyst quickly jumped over Steven and onto the floor where he was staring at. Once again Steven turned the other way. This time though, Amethyst stayed put. "Yep, you definitely like her! Ooooh Steven has a girlfriend!"

"What?!" screeched Pearl while exiting the temple. She couldn't believe Steven already increased his relationship with another human being without telling her!

"Um, I'm gonna go outside now!" Steven yelled as he jumped off his chair and made way for the exit.

Before he could even push the door open, Garnet appeared and was now holding him in the air. "I think we should have a talk before you leave the house today, young man." She spoke with a slight smile.

Steven was completely flustered by now. "Do we have to?" he questioned with a puppy dog look on his face.

Garnet didn't respond. Instead she dropped Steven onto the couch and sat in front of him. The two other gems soon followed. "Since when did you ge-" Pearl was interrupted by Garnet covering her mouth with one of her gauntlets. "Let Steven tell his part of the story first before asking questions. Now Steven, start from the beginning."

Seeing that he had no other choice, Steven began to retell his time with Connie yesterday. During the majority of his speech Steven had a slight blush spread across his face. Pearl was about to interrupt his speech right after he said he fused with Connie again to reprimand him about his safety, but with one glare from Garnet stopped entirely.

After Steven told the gems everything that happened last night, withholding some bits of the story though, Amethyst was the first to speak up. "Congratulations Stee-man! You got yourself a girly-friend!"

Amethyst has now gotten up from her seat and was hugging Steven tightly. This made him try to squirm out of her grip but to no avail. Next went on the gems asking him questions and him answering to the best of his ability. For the next few hours he was given the most embarrassing talk he has ever been given. He will not forget this for some time.

 **A/N: New Chapter! There you go guys. Please review what you thought of it! There will be plenty of fluff in the next fanfic.**

 **-ComputerHogger**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Steven was now waiting at the top of the hill for Connie. He finished the talk with the gems about half an hour ago, so he decided to call up Connie. Steven asked her on the phone if she wanted to have a picnic with him on the hill. She sounded really excited about coming up to meet him, so of course she accepted the offer.

Steven already had the picnic set and was now just waiting for Connie. He knew for a fact that it took a while for Connie to get to Beach City so he didn't think much of it. Instead he just pulled out his phone and started to scroll through the pictures he and Connie have taken together. "Oh Connie." Steven whispered with a smile plastered on his face.

Right then, Steven heard rapid footsteps coming up the hill. He quickly turned his phone off and placed it in his back pocket before looking up. When he did though, his world got three times brighter. There was Connie, slowing her pace as she neared Steven. "Hey Steven" she said while plopping down next to him.

In the next hour that followed the kids just ate and once again talked unceasingly. Both of them decided to ignore the events from the carnival for now. They were just too embarrassed to bring it up. Besides, neither of them knew a lot about relationships. They were just 13 years old with Steven turning 14 next week.

Steven was the first to bring up the inevitable right after they finished eating. "So Connie," he started. "Are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Connie, after hearing this, blushed at his question. She wasn't too sure herself. Connie knew that she would love for Steven to become his boyfriend, but if her parents knew they would surely separate them for good. "Steven, I really don't know. I mean, if we could I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but my parents are very strict about this whole dating thing."

Steven scooted slightly closer to her and then took both her hands from her face. Right after seeing Connie with tears in her eyes, he embraced her in a tight hug which she returned. Man did she love his hugs. "We'll find a way Connie." Steven declared. "I promise. Nothing will break us apart."

This made Connie slightly smile and giggle a little. "Steven, how can you promise that?" she questioned while still buried in the crook of his neck.

Steven replied by whispering, "We'll find a way Connie. And when we do, we'll be happy forever."

After a while of just sitting there embracing each other, they separated but stayed side by side. Steven reached up and wiped away Connie's tears with his thumbs. "So this is technically our second date, right?"

Connie once again giggled at his question. "Well Steven," she started saying. "If it was, then I loved it, just like how I love you."

While Connie blushed and looked away, Steven went starry-eyed and sported a huge smile. He then lightly forced Connie to look at him by pulling her chin towards him with his finger. "Well then," Steven started saying while leaning in towards her. "I love you too, Connie"

Once again both kids sealed their lips together in perfect harmony. While Steven caressed Connie's cheek, Connie held on to Steven's back. They just sat there for what seemed like an eternity just holding on to each other and kissing. This is exactly where both of them wanted to be. Right in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Yay! New chapter! It's a bit delayed, but you guys aren't mad, right? Anyways I revised all previous chapters a bit. I usually never reread my work so woops. I will now though. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was the following day after Steven's little picnic with Connie. Now he was sitting at the foot of his bed playing his video games. In just three levels, Steven will finally beat the meany fox that has been terrorizing the citizens of Gumphule. The TV screen flashed red with _**Fatality!**_ in bold white writing after Steven accidentally missed a jump. "Aww man!" he complained.

Suddenly, Steven heard the sound of the temple door opening. After exiting his game, Steven stood up and headed downstairs. Garnet emerged from her room and walked right up to Steven. "Hey Garnet!" Steven exclaimed. "Are we going on a mission?"

Garnet look down at the boy in curiosity. "How did you know what I was going to ask you?" she asked.

Steven slightly shrugged and said, "I dunno. Lucky guess."

Garnet then told him to prepare and dress accordingly since they were going to a dark cave in a mountain. Steven raced up into his room again to prepare. He slipped on his snow jacket that was in his closet and put in a flashlight amongst other things into his cheeseburger backpack. Right after that he took his phone out of the charger and proceeded to text Connie. _Hey Connie! I'm going on another mission so I might not be able to answer the phone. 3 you and take care._

Almost immediately after, Connie responded. _Ok Steven, please be careful! love you too!_

Steven then shoved his phone into his back pocket and jumped down the stairs. He walked up to the other 3 gems that were waiting for him on the warp pad. "Ready!" Steven exclaimed.

All 4 crystal gems then disappeared in a flash of white and reappeared in a cave. Garnet was the first to speak up. "Okay, listen up. There is a corrupted gem somewhere in here and it's making the integrity of this cave unstable. If it collapses, so does half the mountain. The best way to find it is for all of us to split up."

Pearl perked up after hearing this. There was no way she was going to let Steven go alone. He just learned how to summon his shield and is highly untrained for this. Before she could add her own input though, Garnet stated, "The decision is final Pearl. No arguing. Amethyst, you go to the left. Pearl, you go straight ahead. Steven, go to the right. I'll go look outside." Three of the four gems then separated to look for the beast on their own, leaving a very confused Pearl by the warp pad.

As Steven was walking down the narrow corridor, he whipped out his flashlight from his cheese pocket. He shined the light from side to side every so often in hopes of seeing the beast but to no avail. Steven kept trudging on through the cave for what seemed like an eternity. To pass the time, Steven pulled out his phone to see if there was any service. There wasn't any signal though to his disappointment.

He instead put his phone back into his pocket and continued to search. Steven then entered a massive room with walls that illuminated in the darkness. Amazed by this sight, he put away his flashlight into his backpack again and wandered into the middle of the room. _Dead end, I should go back to the warp pad now_ , Steven thought.

Before he could he leave the room though, a long vine wrapped around his torso and dragged him back to the middle. Steven screeched in surprise at the sudden contact. As he turned around, he saw the gem monster he's been searching for coming out of a brand new hole it just created.

Steven quickly summoned his bubble which effectively cut off the vine that was trapping him. Then he deactivated it and instead summoned his shield. He attempted to block off the monster's attacks whilst he yelled for the gems to help him. Right before Steven could try to fight the beast himself, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him.

Distracted for a second at the thought of the gems saving him, he let his guard down. The monster quickly acted on this by ensnaring Steven in it's vines and squeezing as tightly as it could. As the other 3 gems appeared to Steven's aid, Steven let out a loud yelp before he poofed into a massive cloud of pink and retreated into his gem for the first time.

 **A/N: New Chapter! I needed a little drama and suspense, soo here it is! Find out if Steven regenerates or not in the next chapter. Or it could be in the chapter after that. It depends. Anyways, Please Review!**

 **-ComputerHogger**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Pain. That's all Steven could register as he regained consciousness. Every single inch of his body felt as if it were hit by a train. As Steven attempted to stand up, he noticed he wasn't anywhere he could recognize. Although, the place did seem to radiate with happiness for some reason.

Now that Steven has finally got his bearings, he noticed he was in what seemed to be an endless open space with light pink clouds floating across the ground. _Where in the world am I?_ Steven thought to himself.

To figure out his location Steven then tried to recall the previous events that led up to this. _I was walking in a cave, by myself and found a.. a.. a room! That's it! The room had these weird walls too. Hmm, what else?_ Steven's head snapped up into attention as he remembered what happened after. _The corrupted gem got me!_

Now Steven was freaking out. He couldn't stop thinking about how he got poofed just like the other gems have before. _Wait a minute…_ Steven thought. "I CAN GET POOFED INTO MY GEM!" he yelled out.

Steven was now laughing at his new discovery. He truly was a crystal gem now! He could get hit by anything now and turn out okay later! "Wait a minute…" Steven whispered as he thought of something. "How DO I regenerate?" he asked himself.

Was he regenerating right now? Well, it's a possibility. It seemed that every second he felt more and more fine. In fact, now his pain was at a 4 out of 10. "I CAN REGENERATE!" Steven once again screamed into the infinite space thought to be his gem.

As Steven was celebrating, a sudden giggle could be heard from right behind him. Steven stopped dead in his tracks at the sound. It sounded like a lady's voice to him. Steven slowly turned around to face the stranger who also accompanied him. Once Steven did, his mind stopped working. Right in front of him, was the one person who most wanted to meet in the whole universe. Rose Quartz.

"Mom?" Steven asked while looking up at her.

Instead of answering back immediately, Rose kneeled down next to Steven and spread her arms for him. Steven reacted quickly by jumping into his mom's embrace. "Hello, my little Steven." Rose finally replied after a while.

After what seemed like an eternity of just hugging each other, Steven finally pulled away to ask his questions. "How are you here?" he asked.

"Steven, I only gave up my physical form to have you. I have to stay in here forever. Don't be sad though Steven" she quickly added when she saw Steven tearing up. "I love being a part of you!"

Steven quickly smiled up at his mom after hearing this. Before he could respond though, a bright light suddenly started to take hold of the room. "What's happening?" he asked to his mom.

"You've finished regenerating, my son. Good luck out there, Steven. Be careful." she responded before disappearing into white light.

The light blinded Steven as he felt himself floating up into the air. He felt his body shifting rapidly into different shapes and sizes before finally returning to his. Now the light has cleared from his vision and he felt himself once more floating down to make contact with his bed. The first thing that really registered to him, was Connie with tears running down her cheeks and smiling like crazy. "Connie! Are you Ok?"

 **A/N: New Chapter! Yay! Next Chapter will start a little before Steven regenerates. Now, please forgive me but I won't update again until Steven Bomb 3.0 is finished. I want to see if anything significant changes before writing my ideas. Please Review!**

 **-ComputerHogger**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's been a few hours since Connie has arrived at the beach temple to take care of Steven's gem. Every single second that Steven stayed in that gem was complete agony for her. She wouldn't know what to do if he never came out of there. She just had to hope for the best which was for Steven to be regenerating inside of his gem.

Right now Connie was embracing Steven's gem on his bed. She's been in that pose ever since she arrived. Every now and then the other gems would come by and see if anything changed. Mostly it was Pearl doing the check-ups. She would start silently crying when she saw that Steven still hadn't reappeared.

Sure Connie talked here and there when she absolutely needed to. For example, when she arrived she had to talk to the gems to figure out what exactly happened to Steven that made him poof. Garnet explained the most out of the 3 gems since she was the most stable. Garnet also explained that she only let him go by himself because the way he went had barely any chance of containing the monster.

Seeing that it was almost sunset, Connie decided to get up for a second and go to the other side of the room to her phone. She was just about to open it to text her mom she was staying the night when suddenly a bright flash of white appeared behind her. Excited, Connie turned around just in time to see Steven's gem rising up into the air and changing into multiple versions of a tall woman before setting on Steven's form. Connie could feel tears of joy running down her face as Steven finally materialized in front of her.

Once Steven finally floated down onto the bed standing, he opened his eyes and looked around his vicinity first before finally seeing Connie in front of him. A look of panic stretched across his face as he noticed her tears. "Connie! Are you Ok?" was the first thing that left his mouth.

"Steven! You're back!" she said. Quickly wiping her tears away, Connie ran up to Steven and embraced him in a giant bear hug, not noticing the change in clothes Steven had.

Steven retaliated by hugging back but was still confused. "Connie?" he asked. "When did you get here?"

Connie pulled away from the hug first to look him in the eye. "Steven, I came here when the gems told me about what happened to you!"

Then it all clicked for Steven. The corrupted gem, him getting poofed, meeting his mother, regenerating. A massive smile spread across his face as he realized he could regenerate now. Out of pure happiness, Steven lifted Connie up into the air as he yelled out, "I CAN REGENERATE!"

Connie both blushed and giggled when Steven decided to hold her up in the air. After a few seconds of just both kids laughing, Steven finally put Connie down on the bed with him. Suddenly remembering how Pearl took a few weeks to regenerate, he asked Connie an important question about how long he'd been in his gem.

"It's only been about half a day, I think." Connie responded. She wasn't too sure since the gems said it was in the morning that he poofed.

Now that Steven and Connie finally calmed down a little, both of them noticed Steven's new clothes. "Uh, what am I wearing?" he asked out loud.

Instead of wearing a reddish shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans, and pink sandals, Steven was now wearing pink shoes and brown cargo pants with a white t shirt that has a dark yellow star over his stomach region and a cut out where his gem is. Steven sort of liked how he looked now. Sure his last one was amazing and all, but wearing this felt so comfortable to Steven. "I think I like these clothes." Steven admitted to Connie.

Connie looked up at Steven before speaking. "I like them too, but I also liked your old style too."

After a few seconds, Steven suddenly remembered something extremely important. He stepped closer to Connie, put his hands around her, and slowly started to lean in. "We haven't done this since yesterday!" Steven exclaimed.

Connie blushed as she heard this but leaned in too nonetheless. Once again Steven and Connie's lips sealed together for another passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to them, was that Garnet was holding back Amethyst and Pearl from exiting the temple to give the kids some privacy.

 **A/N:Yay! New Chapter! Who else just hated on Pearl during StevenBomb 3.0 until the end of Friend Ship? Anyways, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After Steven and Connie finally separated from their kiss, the temple door opened up revealing Pearl and Amethyst running up to Steven whilst Garnet just walked. "STEVEN!" Both Amethyst and Pearl yelled as they embraced the little boy.

As Steven was being hugged to death, Garnet ruffled the boy's hair while smiling and said, "I knew you could do it, Steven."

Steven just let out his signature laugh as he returned the hugs to the gems. Pearl was crying her eyes out while Amethyst just let out one singular tear. Garnet was just smiling like crazy more than anything. During this amicable exchange, Connie just stood off to the side feeling out of place.

A sudden _ring * ring_ rang through the room, effectively killing the mood. All four gems looked towards Connie as she started digging through her bag all the while blushing like mad. Once she finally grasped it, she pulled it up to her ear and answered. "Yes, mother?"

After a few seconds of conversation Connie finally returned her phone back with a sad look spread across her face. "I have to go. My mom says it's too late and I should be getting home now."

As Connie was just about to leave the beach house, Steven yelled out, "Wait!"

Connie turned around just in time to see Steven pull out of the other gem's grasp and jump down next to her. Steven then quickly kissed Connie one more time before she could leave. Once again blushing, Connie smiled and said goodbye as she exited. Only when Steven once again turned around did he realize the gems watched him kiss Connie.

Garnet had a knowing grin on her face, Pearl was flabbergasted even though she knew he's kissed her before, and Amethyst has shapeshifted into Steven and was making kissy faces while having her arms wrapped around herself. She quickly turned back into herself though when she was bonked in the head with one of Garnet's gauntlets. "So," Steven said a little awkwardly. "Wanna hear about what happened in my gem?!"

The three other gems quickly agreed, and so Steven went and layed down on his bed to start the story. "Well, first of all when I woke up, I was in complete agony." He started.

"Wait, what? Gems shouldn't feel pain while regenerating." Pearl interrupted.

"Please save all comments and questions until the end." Steven politely stated. "Now back to the story. Where was I… oh yeah! Okay, so I was disoriented at first when I woke up. Then I tried to remember what happened right before I got to that place. Oh, by the way, the room was like, an endless floor with light pink clouds hovering above the ground. Okay, so, when I finally realized I got poofed, I was super happy about it and yelled out my realization. Then, I heard a soft giggling sound coming from behind me. I turned around, and right there in front of me was... my mom."

By this point, Pearl was in tears while the other two were caught off guard. "You met Rose?" Amethyst asked.

"Um, yeah. She said she's been in there since she gave up her physical form to have me. She did say that she was happy to be a part of me though." Steven added. "So, after talking to her, I felt myself rising and shapeshifting or something into different things before becoming normal me. Well, besides the clothes though."

Now the other crystal gems noticed Steven's apparent change in clothes. Seeing how much Steven looked like his mother in that moment, they couldn't help but just once more embrace Steven. Pearl once more just flooding in tears and the others just saddened a little. Steven felt home in that instance, and he didn't want to be anywhere else.

 **A/N: New Chapter! Yay! It's 3 minutes delayed, but I did have a long day, so you guys can forgive me, right? Anyways, Please Review!**

 **-ComputerHogger**


End file.
